Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Archives: [[/Archive1|'1']] • [[/Archive2|'2']] • [[/Archive3|'3']] • [[/Archive4|'4']] • [[/Archive5|'5']] • [[/Archive6|'6']] • [[/Archive7|'7']] • [[/Archive8|'8']] • [[/Archive9|'9']] • [[/Archive10|'10']] Removed tips are listed here. In discussion *Replace the file name extension :Do we have a suitable tip for using ? This tip needs work, but is much more geared toward using filename-modifiers than it is toward compiling Tex files, as the deletion comment suggests as the reason for deletion. --Fritzophrenic 17:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *Some useful mappings for TeX :Some of these mappings are basically included it Automatically append closing characters, others are similar to various snippet/template plugins or tips in Category:Automated Text Insertion, but I don't recall seeing the CleverSpace() stuff anywhere. And we do tend to show people how to do it, rather than just direct them to plugins (although certainly we should mention plugins where they're potentially better/more versatile than the mappings in a tip). --Fritzophrenic 17:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Redirect and proposal for a tip that was not completed: *Using Vim with Loreto *User:Goj/Using Vim with Loreto *File:Vim-loreto-1.png – *File:Vim-loreto-2.png – *File:Vim-loreto-3.png – *File:Vim-loreto-4.png – :I don't think we should delete these. Without a very good reason (spam, inappropriate content, etc.) I see no point in removing user subpages, and would consider it rude if somebody removed mine without my agreement. :I could accept deleting the redirect, but would prefer that stays too. Wikia isn't hurting for space or anything. The fact that you're redirected to a user subpage if you do happen to stumble on the redirect should be a clue that something is different about this page, plus the fact that there will be no tip template with an ID. :--Fritzophrenic 16:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) To be deleted Proposed new tips; agreed to delete at 201011: *C++ code completiongoogle *How to create a dictionary for every .NET component - a project plan *Quick switching two alternate commented out blocks in C++ No useful content, and no suitable target for a redirect: *Use taglist and tags with VIM 7.0 Script pages created with wrong title: *Transcription Name Helper Script *Script:2332 - Pathogen plugin Talk pages that are not needed (issues either have been noted on tip page, or are too vague to be useful): :I have not bothered tagging these with "delete". *Talk:Building Vim *Talk:Change font size quickly *Talk:Change to the directory of the current file *Talk:Display output of shell commands in new window *Talk:Editing remote files via scp in vim *Talk:Improved hex editing *Talk:In line copy and paste to system clipboard *Talk:Internet search for the current word *Talk:Launch files in new tabs under Windows *Talk:Move cursor by display lines when wrapping *Talk:Open vimrc file *Talk:Perl compatible regular expressions *Talk:Swapping characters, words and lines *Talk:Using vim color schemes with Putty Images flagged for deletion, with uploader (see cat page for images): *File:061211172601.jpg – *File:Annoying_ad.png – *File:Muhammad_Umair.JPG – *File:Screenshot.png – *File:Shell_script_code.png – *File:Shot.jpg – *File:Smallercmn.jpg – *File:Vim-cleanser.jpg – *File:Vim-editor_logo.png – Following is questionable; might flag it for deletion at a later time: *File:截图01.jpg – Above is a summary of pages flagged for deletion, except for talk pages (I intend deleting the flagged talk pages after moving any useful content to the tip). I have flagged the above images (except the last) for deletion as I don't think they are needed, and I plan to get a backup of images that are needed, and repeatedly wondering what these are is unnecessary for those of us maintaining the wiki. Please add any comments below. JohnBeckett 09:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine with me to delete smallercmn.jpg. I never knew it was a problem. I cannot figure out how to delete the page, or I would do it myself. --cmnorton Municipal Programmer / Systems Integrator 20:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm only trying to clean out stuff that has no apparent purpose, and images that help tips or that display relevant info on a user page to help build our community are of course welcome. Please use the image if you want, or do nothing and I will remove it along with the others in a few days. JohnBeckett 02:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I have just updated the list (use history to see changes if wanted). JohnBeckett 04:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) File:Screengrab.png Delete, because it's not used and doesn't seem to serve any purpose. --Fritzophrenic (talk) 19:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC)